Mi primera navidad con los Cullen
by Las Cullen
Summary: La primera navidad de Nessie con los Cullen! Ellos nunca celebraron la navidad pero por su nieta favorita son capaces de investigar sobre ello y celebrarlo…


Summarry: La primera navidad de Nessie con los Cullen!! Ellos nunca celebraron la navidad pero por su nieta favorita son capaces de investigar sobre ello y celebrarlo…

**Los personaje pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es nuestra.**

* * *

Mi primera Navidad!!

**Nessie POV**

mi primera navidad… sera verdad que papa Noel exista seguro si me trae un regalo ya q me heportado bien omitinedo mis travesuras claro...Le traerá regalos a mis tíos y a mis abuelitos??Mmmm…me pregunto como serà tener una navidad con mi famlia ia que somos "tan normales"...seguro mi mama me puede explicar...

**Bella POV**

-Mami...

-si querida-

-este... algunas vez celebraste la Navidad???

-por supuesto ;con reene y charlie iba de visita .Era una epoca muy hermosa todos estaban felices y nos olvidabamos de las diferencias y los problemas-respondi a mi pequeña sumergiendom en los vagos recuerdos de cuando era humana

-y con mi papi- pregunto mi linda y adorada pequeña- con mi tia Alice, mi tia rose, mi tio emmy, mi tio jasspy, mi abulita y mi abulito????

-emmmmm...la verdad no pequeña , tus tios no creen en eso , aque viene tanta pregunta-

-Esque en el colegio me dijieron que la Navidad se celebracon la familia....y mis tiso y mis abulitos son mi familia...peo si ellos no creen no imprta...-dijo nessie muy pero muy triste.

-bueno pero eso no importa , podemos celebrar la navidad con tu abuelo , jake y los demas

-okis mami...esta bien- dijo ya un poco mas alegre- seguro que sera divertido...pero mami- dijo querirendo llorar- a mi me gustaria celebrar la navidad con mi papi, mis tios ymsi abulitos...- empezo a llorar

no podia verla asi , tan chiquita y ya le rompieron sus ilusiones,simplemente no odia ver así a mi pequeña,yo haria que los cullen celebraran la navidad aunque aun no sabía cómo…

-no te preocupes tratare de convencerlos ahora a dormir , que ya es tarde.-

-gracias mami...-dijo quedandose dormida

**Rose POV**

No podía créelo… acabo de escuchar a Nessie llorar… pero se como alegrarla vamos a tener que celebrar la Navidad!!... la única que me podía ayudar es mi queridísima hermana (notan mi sarcasmo) Alice.

-Alice me podrías ayudar a festejas la Navidad-empecé diciendo y haciendo un puchero

-Claro que quiero ayudar además en mi única sobrina… ahhh … vamos a tener que ir de compras ya!!... -dijo la duende rápidamente- y lo pucheros son solos míos- hizo un puchero

-Ok… ahora solo falta convencer a los demás-dije

-Okis…Jasper, Emmett bajen…AHORA!!-dijo la pequeña duende o mejor dicho grito. Le lance una mirada envenenada… no se porque gritaba si ello le podían escuchar además podía despertar a Nessie y eso arruinaría el plan. Cuando los llamo Bella y Edward se fueron a su cabaña a dejar Nessie dormir, supongo que no querían que se despertara…

-Gracias-dijo Bella y Edward al salir…sabia que estaban porque festejaremos la Navidad o eso creo

-Uppss… lo siento por gritar pero es que… ya sabes la emoción!!!

-Ok… Carlisle y Esme vengan por favor- todos empezaron a venir. Cuando todos estaban ya en la sala Alice empezó a hablar

-Ok chicos adivinen…- todos miraron a Alice confundidos- esta bien no adivinen… VAMOS A CELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD!! –empezó a dar saltitos

-QUE!!!???-dijeron todos

-Porfa además es por Nessie va a hacer su primera Navidad con nosotros- dije y Alice me ayudo haciendo su puchero

-Esta bien… -dijo Carlisle

-Claro me encantaría-dijo mi sexy esposo.

-Bueno pues que puedo hacer es mi única sobrina y claro que me encantaría ayudar- dijo Jasper

-Cuando empezamos??- pregunto Esme

-DESDE AHORA!!! ESME, ROSE ES HORA DE IR A COMPRAR…-dijo mi hermana compulsiva a las compras

-Y nosotros que hacemos???- pregunto mi Emmett

-Bueno investiguen sobre la Navidad como se celebra y todo eso…

-Ok

-Hija y a donde vamos??

-Pues a Port Angels seguro que ahí hay adornos de navidad…- todo el camino estuvimos cantando ya que la música que sonaban era mis favoritas y de Alice también como "Give it up to me", "Radar", "Toxic ","Lo hecho está hecho", etc.

Alice se extendió todo lo que pudo con las compras había pasado solo 5 minutos y ya teníamos mas de diez bolsas en cada mano. Había un disfraz de Mama Noela muy sexy eso me dio muchas ideas de cómo divertirme con Emmett

**Emmett POV.**

Me puse a investigar sobre Papa Noel como dijo Alice encontré que era un viejo gordo con barba y vestía de rojo además de bajar por la chimenea, aunque no se como lo hace si es gordo como va a bajar por la chimenea??...Tenía varios nombres como: Papa Noel, Santa Claus, viejito Pascuero, Colacho o San Nicolás…

-Jasper ya encontré sobre el Viejito Pascuero

-¿Quién??!!

-Sobre el ¡VIEJITO PASCUERO!-grite pensando que Jasper no me escuchaba….

-Ya te oí pero quien es el Viejito Pascuero

-Es San Nicolás…- me miro confundido- Papa Noel…

-Ahhhh… y que encontraste

-El es un viejo gordo con barba vestido de rojo que reparte regalos a los niños que sean portado bien… nada mas!!

-Emmett ceo que mejor ay que preguntarle a Nessie, ella debe saber mas de esto…

-Supongo que tienes razón… creo que Bella la iba a traer en cuanto se despertara o sino le preguntamos a Bella ella debe de acordarse de algo…

-Supongo que si!!...Carlisle encontraste algo sobre la Navidad!!

-Si! Vengan- dijo Carlisle desde el despacho…Jasper y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Carlisle y lo encontramos con un montón de sus libros sobre la mesa y uno en mano

-Ok… lo que encontré es que se celebra la noche de el 24 de diciembre, para festejar el nacimiento de un niño…llamado Jesús. Es una noche con la familia donde se olvidan los problemas…ahhh y aquí es donde aparece el famoso Santa Claus el es un señor que viste de rojo y que trae regalo a los niños que se portan bien durante todo el año o al menos los últimos meses…ahhh y los niños le escriben una carta para que les traiga lo que ellos quieren…

-Chicos ya llegue y estoy con Nessie- dijo Bella desde la sala mientras entraba- Yo baje muy rápido para poder abrazar a mi Querida Sobrina y la única que tengo ahí y además para preguntarle sobre la Navidad…cuando llegue a bajo mi querida sobrina me recibió con un abrazo

-Nessie te podemos preguntar algo – dijo Jasper

-Claro…que es tío…

-Me preguntaba si nos podías explicar acerca de la Navidad

* * *

Bueno este es nuestro primer fic que subimos de muchos otro que vamos a subir, espero que les haiga gustado y si no bueno TOMATAZOS jejejeje…

Dejen rewiews ya sea para criticar o para decir que les ha gustado o quieren una modificación….no duden en hacer clip en el SEXY botón verde

Rose & Alice & Rose


End file.
